Dis, tu m'invite?
by ange-dechus90
Summary: Naruto a terriblement faim et il cherche quelqu'un pour lui venir en aide. résumé pourrit mais bon résumé quand même lol bonne lecture !


**TITRE:** Dis tu m'invites?

**AUTEUR:** Ma chère petite Kaotu adorée

**GENRE:** Sais pas trop

**COUPLES:** … euh … un petit Kakashi X Iruka en fond lointain …

**DISCLAIMER:** Les persos de Masashi Kishimo-san ne m'appartiennent pas,malgré toutes mes tentatives infructueuses et mes emprunts. Ici, une leçon pour apprendre à bien manger pas cher.

« Hey ! Tu m'invites? »

Sakura regarda droit dans les yeux la personne qui venait de sonner à sa porte et de lui poser cette question.

« Non ! » répondit-elle avec froideur avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Nullement découragé, cette même personne alla traverser un peu plus loin pour rejoindre une autre maison à laquelle elle sonna exactement de la même manière. La porte s'ouvrit sur une blonde aux yeux vert qui n'était visiblement pas de très bonne humeur.

« Hé Ino, tu m'invites? »

La blonde répondant au nom d'Ino le regarda farouchement avant de lui répondre d'un ton sec:

« Dans tes rêves ! » … puis de refermer la porte dans un claquement.

« OK ! »fit simplement le garçon avant de reprendre sa course à travers le village.

Il arriva bientôt devant une immense bâtisse ressemblant plus à une place qu'à une maison, il se faufila à l'intérieur par un passage connu de lui seul puis toqua à une porte un peu plus loin.

Cette même porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme plus vieux que lui d'un an, doté de long cheveux bruns et d'une paire d'yeux semblant pouvoir tout transpercer d'un seul regard.

« Salut Neji ! Tu m'invites » s'écriat-il joyeusement.

« Salut ! Eh non désolé, pas aujourd'hui. J'ai un entrainement spécial avec mon oncle »

« Ah, bon OK, dommage ! Et … elle est là, Hinata? »

« Non, elle est partie avec son équipe et son sensei pique-niquer en forêt. Je pense que tu ne la verra pas aujourd'hui. »

« Ah bon … très bien. Ben merci quand même ! »

Et il quitta Neji avec un joyeux « A plus ! » en reprenant sa course, sachant qu'il n'aurait donc aucune chance de se faire inviter ni par Hinata, ni par Kiba, ni par Shino. Galère.

Tient mais oui! Il y avait toujours Shikamaru ! Et si celui-ci refusait de sortir, il demanderait à Chôji. Il s'arrêta de justesse devant une autre maison et appuya sur la sonnette en criant le nom du jounin.

Ce fut une femme qui lui ouvrit.

« Si tu cherche mon fils il est sorti tout à l'heure avec son meilleur ami. » lui dit celle-ci.

« Ah ! Ben désolé de vous avoir dérangé, m'dame. »

et il repartit de plus belle, maudissant le ciel et tous les dieux que Shika se soit tiré, et en embarquant Chôji avec lui, en plus !

Il se rendit de suite à un autre logis, où il accosta directement la personne qui y vivait.

« Tenten, tenten ! Tu m'invites? »

« Non, je ne peux pas, je suis punie ! Mais tu n'as qu'à demander à Lee ! »

« D'accord ! Merci du conseil, et à la prochaine ! »

Notre jeune ami reprit donc sa course en direction de la maison du dénommé Lee, et arriva rapidement à destination. Là, il se stoppa net à la vue de sa « proie » sortant de son lieu de vie. Il s 'élança vers elle, tel le prédateur fonçant sur le gibier, lâchant au passage son ultime cri de guerre : »Gros-sourcils ! Tu m'invites? »

Lee répondit : « Gros-sourcils? » puis répondit du tac au tac : « Non, ça ne va pas être possible, Gai-sensei m'attend, nous partons en randonnée lui et moi ! »

« Oh non, tu peux pas faire ça ! J'ai plus personne sur ma liste, là … »

« Désolé, ce sera pour une autre fois ! »

Sue ce, la bête verte de Konoha s'éclipsa en un éclair, laissant son ami tout seul sur le pas de sa porte.

Effondré, celui-ci repartit, mais cette fois-ci en marchant, vers le centre du village. C'est alors qu'il croisa ses deux profs préférés, Kakashi Hatake et Iruka Umino. Reprenant espoir,il fonça vers eux en souriant.

« Hey ! Iruka-sensei ! Où allez-vous comme ça? »

« Ah ! Bonjour Naruto ! Eh bien figure-toi que Kakashi m'a invité au restaurant ! » lui répondit joyeusement Iruka

« Huh? C'est vrai c'te blague ?? »

« oui ! » enchaîna à son tour Kakashi. « Mais ne le dis pas aux autres, c'est un rendez-vous SE-CRET ! »

« Ah bon d'accord, ben bon appétit alors ! »

Il ne prit même pas le temps d'écouter la réponse des deux adultes, car il avait reprit sa course. Ils formaient un beau couple tous les deux ! Donc pas question de les déranger. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution s'il voulait pouvoir survivre, mais c'était très certainement la pire de toutes. Une seule personne n'avait pas encore subi sa requête, mais cette personne risquait fort de refuser, de plus elle habitait à l'autre bout du village. Notre petit blond se mit alors à courir pour tenter se chance, usant par la même occasion de ses dernière forces.

Après un bon sprint piqué à travers les rues du village caché des feuilles, Naruto Uzumaki se trouva face au dernier obstacle de tout son périple : la porte d'entrée d'un appartement apparemment assez luxueux.

Il prit une grande inspiration puis appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette.

Il entendit que quelqu'un s'approchait de la porte pour venir lui ouvrir. Il était donc là.

Dans un effort surhumain Naruto parvint à se calmer à peu prés et à afficher son plus beau sourire avant qu'IL n'ouvre la porte.

Ladite porte s'ouvrit alors sur un jeune homme du même age que Naruto, mais plus grand que lui, dont les cheveux couleur des ténèbres semblaient avoir été tiré vers l'arrière par on ne sait quelle force de titan et dont les yeux aussi foncés que ses cheveux reflètent l'ennui le plus total. Mais l'adorable tête blonde ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Salut Sasuke ! Dit … tu m'invites? »

Il compléta sa demande par son sourire toujours chaleureux et un regard à demi supliant et rempli d'étoiles qui ferait fondre n'importe quel glaçon (même si les Uchiwa sont réputés pour avoir la dimension d'un iceberg). Il avait baptisé cette technique le « chibi eyes powa no jutsu » et l'avait déjà testé sur de nombreuses personnes, et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître c'était justement Sasuke qui y résisté le moins. L'Uchiwa posa ses yeux la bouille ultra kawaï de son ami et se contenta de soupirer avant de répondre :

« Que je t'invite où? »

Le petit ange dans sa combinaison orange tapota une pancarte qu'il avait attaché autour de son cou sur laquelle il était écrit « Ichiraku ramen »

Le brun haussa un sourcil et répondit, l'air blasé : « encore? »

« Bah oui ! C'est le meilleur resto de tout le village ! »

« hmm. Bon, c'est d'accord, allons-y »

« Pour de vrai?! YATTAAA!!!! Merci Sasuke ! »

« Je vais chercher quelques trucs, attend-moi ici »

« ouiii ! »

Le brun au regard de glace repartit à l'intérieur, laissant la porte entre-ouverte. Et contre toute attente le petit blond ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'il faisait, de toute façon il le savait déjà. Il était soulagé que Sasuke ait accepté, c'est pourquoi il relâcha toute la pression accumulée en lui et tomba lentement et lamentablement à genoux devant la porte. Il mourrait de fain et il était épuisé, sa longue cavale à travers tout le village y étant pour é tout, il continuait de sourire, il avait vécu bien pire par le passé et suffisamment souffert pour savoir que pleurnicher sur son sort ne servait à rien.

Lorsque Sasuke revint, il s'arrêta quelques secondes devant son rival, puis se pencha vers lui, lui demandant : « ça va? »

Le bout d'chou orangé lui fit oui de la tête puis le regarda plus attentivement, sentant que quelque chose clochait. Il ne vit que deux yeux d'un noir intense, où se mêlaient l'ennui et la froideur, avec un fond de haine refoulée, et une petite pointe de …… d'inquiétude?!?

Mais l'Uchiwa ne lui laissa pas d'avantage le temps de réfléchir, en effet il fit ce qu'on pourrait appeler sa deuxième bonne action de la journée, il tendit sa main à Naruto pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci qui n'en revenait pas ne réagit pas, il fallut que notre « prince des ténèbres » fasse un effort supplémentaire :

« Lève-toi baka, sinon j'irais manger des nouilles sans toi ! »

On ne sait pas encore à l'heure actuelle si le mot « baka » ou « nouilles » qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur ; toujours est-il qu'aprés avoir entendu cette phrase Naruto se releva d'un bond et suivit Sasuke qui l'ayant vu faire s'était déjà mis en route.

Ils marchèrent donc d'un bon pas, ils connaissaient tous deux le chemin par coeur. Cependant Naruto comme à son habitude brisa le silence qui avait réussi à s'intaller entre eux.

« tu sais, aujourd'hui j'ai vu Sakura et Ino ! Mais elles avaient l'air assez énervées toutes les deux … »

« C'est normal débile, ça fait quand même la quatrième fois en une semaine que tu me demande de t'inviter à manger te que j'accepte ! Alors que je n'ai jamais accepter un seul des rendez-vous qu'elles m'ont proposé ! »

« Ouai ben quand même elles pourraient mieux le prendre et éviter de toujours m'engueuler ! »

« Pff, parle pour toi ! Tu ne fais aucun effort … »

« Mais si je fais des efforts ! La preuve, j'ai demandé à tous ceux que je connais avant toi de m'inviter ! Mais personne n'était libre … »

Cette réponse fit légèrement sourire Sasuke, qui enchaîna :

« Alors comme ça je suis le seul à toujours venir à ton secours? Pauvre de toi ! »

« Ben c'était ça ou m'incruster à un rendez-vous entre Kakashi-sensei et Iruka-sensei ! Quoique, si t'avais dit non je serait peut-être retourné les voir »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour pouvoir manger à ta faim quand t'es fauché ! »

Et c'est ainsi que notre adorable héros put subvenir à ses besoins nutritionnels (c'est-à'dire huit bols de ramen les uns à la suite des autres) tout en ayant rien dépensé de sa poche. Et même si à l'avenir il n'obtenait pas de revenu convenable, il aurait toujours son Sasuke.

**OWARI**

Alors, j'éspère que sa vous à plus, n'oubliais pas de laisser des reviews s'il vous plaît. Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas pouvoir posté très souvent mais je fais un BAC pro et y'a pas internet à l'internat en plus je bosse beaucoup mes cours alors sa laissse moins de temps pour les fics, mais ne vous inquiétais pas je posterais des chapitres à chaque fois que je le pourrais sur ce je vous laisse et je vais continuais de travailler sur les autres chapitres que j'ai commencer.

À bientôt !!


End file.
